


To Clark, with Love

by krysiebee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Also has something of a story, M/M, Not what you'd expect, Poetry, Romanticism, kind of fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysiebee/pseuds/krysiebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent meet: a Remix in Free Verse Poetry.</p><p>or, </p><p>The one where the comet falls in love with the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Clark, with Love

**Author's Note:**

> For my Grade 12 creative writing teacher, who loved my poetry, but never saw the finished product of the magnum opus project. And who also never really learned my name. This slash fiction of two superheroes is for you, sir. I hope you're reading this.
> 
> Yes, I'm aware the science in this poem isn't exactly perfect. Be Kind.
> 
> Oh, and is it weird that I pictured comet!Batfleck when writing this? Probably is. Oh well. 
> 
> Hope you like it, and comments are appreciated.

 

 

As long as I can remember, I have always been solitary.  
A comet drifting through the universe.  
Passing by planets, and asteroids, and stars,  
but never troubling myself too much with them, because I never cared too.

 

 

  
But then I saw you.

  
I had to shield my eyes at first. You were so spellbindingly bright.  
But I saw you. And I saw the way other comets orbited around you.  
And for the briefest moment I hated you.  
Because I was afraid of you.  
Terrified of your fierce light and what it could do.

  
Because I am a just comet, same as them. And you are the sun.

  
You would burn me, I knew. And you? What difference would it make to you?  
Yet…I confess, I stopped all the same. To look at you. Just for a second.  
Because I am like them. And… because you looked at me too.  
And no one has looked at me like that before. Certainly not with eyes like yours,  
Which held such warmth. I could not dare hope for more, but I drew closer.  
And closer still, until all of a sudden,

  
I found myself careening into your intense light.  
Unable to turn back, I panicked and shut my eyes as blistering heat flooded my senses,  
until I did not think I could stand it. Until I was sure I would split apart.

  
But I did not.

  
Instead I slowed to a halt, and the heat was stilled into a gentle warmth.  
And when I cracked my eyes open, you were right there in front of me. Enormous and intensely bright.

  
(And I would never say this now, but I found your presence immensely intimidating).

  
I dared not show fear. Shaken as I was.  
But you did not burn me. As I thought you would.  
And I did not die. As I thought I would.  
Instead you simply regarded me thoughtfully, with those same wondrous eyes.  
We were so close to one another that I could feel the edges of your light,  
which seemed to reach out for me, but not with intention to hurt, as I had thought.  
No, your heat was caressing and very, very careful.  
As though you were more afraid of your power than I.  
And it occurred to me then, as we looked upon one another,  
I, with suspicion and you with, well, your gaze,  
That you would never knowingly harm another. That I was safe.

  
And so, after a moment or perhaps several of silence, I took my leave and absurdly, felt great loss.  
Your disappearing presence felt like the middle of an arctic winter,

  
Only, I was no longer equipped to deal with such emptiness, after having met you.  
It is the only grudge I hold against you, you know.  
But there is little to be done for it, I suppose. Stop smiling.

  
Because I must be clear,  
I do not remain with planets, or moons, or stars, even ones such as yourself, for very long.  
My remaining here means very little, and you must believe that

  
–because I find that I can no longer.

 

Here is the truth:

Despite keeping a distance much farther than the others whose company you keep,  
I find myself drawn back to you much closer than they ever dare to venture.  
My traitorous, frostbitten heart has begun to beat once more.  
You melted it. I don’t know if you’ve realized.  
…you seem to enjoy my company, and sometimes I dare to wonder why. I am not kind like you.  
And I, I cannot even begin to comprehend why I should be deserving of your warmth,  
your respect, and admiration.  
And especially, your friendship.

  
Because I am a just a comet.

  
And you are the sun,

  
that I want,

  
for myself.

 


End file.
